Trydwardn
"My path is paved with bones." History The Warrunner Warrunner, the greatest title among the centaurs, their champion. It is gained by being the last centaur standing in the grounds of Xerm after the gladiatorial fight. Trydwarden is one of a few that held this title for years. Chapter 0 : Origins Trydwarden was born in one of the large tribe of centaurs in Bricca Vale. His father, like many other male centaurs, is a warrior, solving things with his axe. His mother is the opposite of his father. She is a negotiator, often called by the chief to handle trade with other tribes. As a young male centaur, Trydwardn trained everyday with his friends, fighting untill there is but one centaur standing. Trydwardn fought well, winning almost every fights. He enjoyed this, of course, but he enjoyed it even more when the crowds cheered his name in battle or when his friends trembled when he comes charging in from the other side of the training grounds. Chapter 1 : The Proving Ground Trydwardn grew up into a fine warrior, the best from his tribe. He trained every single day, perfecting his fighting style and his physical might. There is no battle without him charging in, dealing heavy amounts of damage to his tribe's enemies. Being the best warrior in the tribe have it's own perks. One of them is being able to attend the battle in the grounds of Xerm. The news about the death of the Warrunner travels quickly among all the old tribes, the ones that still remember the history of the Warrunners. Each tribe sent their greatest warrior to fight in the arena to the death. Trydwardn knew he was born for this. To fight for glory, to win that title, and the most important, to hear the crowd cheers. He quickly travelled to Xerm. Of course, being larger than other centaurs gave Trydwardn alot of adventages. The amount of the challengers is also not as much as the history books told. He won the battle with ease, with the crowd cheered his name for the entirety of the battle. Chapter 2 : The Champion of Centaurs Being the Warrunner, Trydwardn battled with many centaurs, trying to defeat him in battle so the grounds of Xerm may be opened again. He defeated every single one of them untill his rivals are too afraid to come and challenge him. This lack of combat bores Trydwardn. He knows that there is only one, last way to find the thrill of battle, adventuring the unknown where the centaurs never conquered. Appearance Trydwardn is a large centaur, even by standards. He is always bare-chested, showing his muscular build. He only wears light piece of armors and a gladiator helmet on his head. He always brings his greataxe that is always covered with dried blood. Personality Trydwardn is prideful and persistent. He never refused a challenge and he never surrendered from one. Trydwardn always seeks glory in killing his enemies and never bothered to talk things out. Friends & Enemies Friends * Any centaurs * Enemies * Aspiration Trydwardn seeks to be a legend and to be the most powerful warrior ever lived. Category:Player Characters